The Eververse
by RainbowMeifwa
Summary: This is my headcanon for Undertale Multiverses. This in mind things are different than that of the canon ones. If you get triggered by stuff then please refrain from reading, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Things in the once peaceful Multiverse start to get wild. Within this chaos life continues on within the multiverse. Can the next generation save the Eververse? RATED TEEN JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1-Stolen

?'s POV:

So everything seems to be at its peak in the multiverse. Everyone is happy, Ink and Error got together and had two children. Nightmare and his goons have all stopped causing trouble and are now continuing their normal lives or in Nightmare's case returning as a guardian. Everyone is happy, life is perfect. That is a fact. Isn't it? If all of this is true, which it is, then why do I feel like something is missing?

I was walking around the void until I noticed something... out of place.

Core Frisk's POV: 5 minutes later

I went back to my secret room in the void where I keep all the important and potentially dangerous artifacts. As soon as I walked into the room I had this strange feeling in my gut. I looked around everything seems to be the same, so what is different. Not being able to shake the sickening feeling, I checked the extremely dangerous section. As soon as I got in the extra secret room my heart stopped. The most dangerous artifact of all was not in its pedestal.

After searching the whole void to confirm it was gone I started to think about how bad the situation is. I then tried to look into the future, unfortunately to no avail. It must be blocking my powers to protect itself. This is terrible, I better contact the guardian of creation, the protector of the multiverse, Ink. She will help to the best of her abilities. I then take out my phone and text her, "Hey Ink" she immediately responded with "Hey core what do you need?" "I need your help Ink" "Really!? With what?" "just come over" "Where?" "you know where" "Will do coming right now!" I put my phone away, I cant believe it, the chaos stone was lost under my care. I feel so bad, Ink trusted me with it and the stone of order.

Ink's POV:

When Core Frisk text me I got a little worried because its not often that they do this unless something bad happened. But I never expected something as bad as this, Core just showed me that the chaos stone was gone. They even told me that they cant see into the future anymore at the moment. That pesky little stone is using its powers to stop the things that will keep it from gaining power and controlling the entire multiverse. That stone is nothing but trouble. I feel bad for who the unfortunate person who took it. I just hope that they don't use it that much. The more you use it the more power it gets and it can use its power to control people. There is not much I can do right now. I would let out a alert to the whole multiverse chat group, however we don't want others to know about it. All we can do to not cause bigger problems is keep our eyes open, I'm gonna tell the other guardians, Dream, Nightmare,and Error as well of course.

Gradient's POV:

PJ walked into the front door as swift and silent as one could be, I only noticed because I was watching the door. She then rushed up the stairs, a hand in her pocket. I pretty much ignored her except for the fact that I was watching her until she was out of view going onto the stairs. At that point I listened for her footsteps, but they were silent.

Dad then got a text, indicated with a little ding. "Gray can you get my phone for me?" he called from the living room. I got up from the stool I was sitting on and went around to the other side of the kitchen counter. I grabbed his phone the notification already faded and brought it to him. I then began to go back to the stool when dad spit out his coffee in shock. I was intrigued so I decided to stay. He furiously started texting and a few more text messages were received by him, I could tell due to the dings. I wonder what happened this time.


	2. Chapter 2-Farlands

p data-p-id="cd90c721f50c3974636dda4c06254e5e"Dream's POV: /p  
p data-p-id="cd90c721f50c3974636dda4c06254e5e" /p  
p data-p-id="f88dd62c0f87714f462274c4d31a3cde""No Nightmare! You are just being a stuck up biased dumb. Nightco-" I was semi-angrily lecturing Nightmare about how he is stupid. That is when both our phones got a text message. "Hold that thought," I said in a bit of a mumbly, trance as I checked my phone. I got a text from Ink, which I opened up within an instant. The text read 'Someone took the Chaos Stone!'. I let out a soft gasp as I read the message. Quickly I glanced up at Nightmare to see what he thought about the topic, though he just seemed intrigued rather than in shock./p  
p data-p-id="f88dd62c0f87714f462274c4d31a3cde" /p  
p data-p-id="d1e7477a9a87491fad695089d221d943""Who would do such a thing?" I speed typed in reply, surprisingly without any spelling errors. Ink answered my question with, 'We don't know who stole it so stay on the lookout for any odd behavior.' I took in the newfound information. Error then added in his own heated opinion on the matter, 'THEY BETTER RETURN THE STONE AND THEN RUN FOR THE HILLS BECAUSE I AM GOING TO PUMMEL WHOEVER TOOK IT!'. I finally responded to the conversation, "Will do Ink, and Error please don't hurt anyone... Unless needed." Ink said, ' Excellent! Error I swear if you do anything!'/p  
p data-p-id="d1e7477a9a87491fad695089d221d943" /p  
p data-p-id="021cfd5ff0d5c03a8824866863eabcfb"I put my phone away and Nightmare was still intently watching the text conversation with interest. We received a few more texts, most likely Ink and Error having an argument of some sort. One thing that stood out about that conversation was that not once did Nightmare say anything./p  
p data-p-id="021cfd5ff0d5c03a8824866863eabcfb" /p  
p data-p-id="3aea42661db01c926c315146b0c2eea2"After a bit it didn't look like he was even in the chat group anymore, he seemed to be playing games. I tried talking to him for a bit but he was ignoring me for a whole half hour! It got to the point where I got so annoyed, lonely, and just felt plain neglected or unwanted. I loudly cleared my throat in a desperate attempt to gain his attention. For some reason he finally looked up from his phone games and asked me, "You need something?" "I just wanted to remind you that your are a dumb because nightcore is amazing!" I claimed trying to sound as assertive as I could. Nightmare rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Maybe next time use proper grammar and insults and I would start to believe you... maybe." He walked away chuckling at my reaction to him brushing me off. "Hey! Please don't leave me Nightmare!" I called out to him scurrying after him. I had a lot going through my mind about the stone incident... literally anyone could have taken it. For all I know the culprit could even be one of the other guardians./p  
p data-p-id="3aea42661db01c926c315146b0c2eea2" /p  
p data-p-id="6444289087be44f21dc3417861bbf81d"Nightmare's POV:/p  
p data-p-id="6444289087be44f21dc3417861bbf81d" /p  
p data-p-id="fbdcdb96c235d6cce65edac1dad3cc68"Dream is such a cute little friend to have, even if she is annoying at times. I'm glad I didn't kill her. She is a fun little thing, her reactions tend to be a bit over exaggerated which can at times be funny./p  
p data-p-id="fbdcdb96c235d6cce65edac1dad3cc68" /p  
p data-p-id="abe38d8a6d0b8aec1338bccbcbf763d0"Right now I am just walking to leave even though there is nothing beyond our home. So I am taking a walk through the pastel scenery that reminds me of a beautifully shimmering sunset. Dream shouts something to me indicating that she is tagging along with me. I shouldn't be surprised, she is quite clingy at times so this is to be expected./p  
p data-p-id="abe38d8a6d0b8aec1338bccbcbf763d0" /p  
p data-p-id="4a8ebded23bbd028357d7ed15c16f898"I sighed and stopped to wait for her smiling a bit. Once she caught up I took off again. Within only a little bit of walking in silence Dream starts asking questions, "So what are we doing?"/p  
p data-p-id="4a8ebded23bbd028357d7ed15c16f898" /p  
p data-p-id="371afbc8132cd2367d7d7a70faf44174""Going on a walk." /p  
p data-p-id="371afbc8132cd2367d7d7a70faf44174" /p  
p data-p-id="276de0a89a480387ab2c8aae6066d186""Well where are we going?" /p  
p data-p-id="276de0a89a480387ab2c8aae6066d186" /p  
p data-p-id="86e76022386b109be33f4d82cfab0ef6""Nowhere in particular." /p  
p data-p-id="86e76022386b109be33f4d82cfab0ef6" /p  
p data-p-id="4e6347f487bb36d352fa846607c6a0f7""Well isn't this place pretty?" /p  
p data-p-id="4e6347f487bb36d352fa846607c6a0f7" /p  
p data-p-id="fb4e3706586496466885075cbad9a916""Yes Dream," I answered getting a bit agitated. /p  
p data-p-id="fb4e3706586496466885075cbad9a916" /p  
p data-p-id="7c830bd5e61977f70934b4c90a34a442"Dream opens her mouth to speak again but I reach out and put a finger to it to silence her. "Huh?" she let out./p  
p data-p-id="7c830bd5e61977f70934b4c90a34a442" /p  
p data-p-id="4c3fd39c149598055f810919c6dc1702""Let's just continue this nice walk in silence, shall we?" I whisper to her. She nodded and I retracted my arm back./p  
p data-p-id="4c3fd39c149598055f810919c6dc1702" /p  
p data-p-id="9d1b81fc5ed394d159a9560b552e7b3f"We both started on our way again until we reached the end of our world. I often come here to think and take a breather. Dream however let out a huge bewildered gasp with amazement written all over her face. She walked to the edge of the cliff with the glorious view and breathtaking waterfall. This place looks like something only from a dream. Dream was just staring at the marvelous view for a while until she turned to me and asked in a hushed voice, "What is this place?"/p  
p data-p-id="9d1b81fc5ed394d159a9560b552e7b3f" /p  
p data-p-id="8934c994fd2f4e95d4acc0d21cdbc534"I grinned and answered with pride, "This, dear Dream, is the edge of the AU. I'm going to name it the Farlands before you name it something dumb like you did our AU." Dream's demeanor completely changed once more./p  
p data-p-id="8934c994fd2f4e95d4acc0d21cdbc534" /p  
p data-p-id="28f345987f15df333696637007d7da92"She Blushed all over with what I can only presume is embarrassment, "Its not that bad. Besides, I asked you what you wanted to name it and you said you didn't care." That was true, however I didn't expect her to think of something as dumb as what she chose./p  
p data-p-id="28f345987f15df333696637007d7da92" /p  
p data-p-id="218215a9ec6b4ef6bb070897e9864d3d"I turned my head back to the view, it was stunning. To bad it had to be ruined with her presence though. In the back of my mind, where I hardly dare wander, was the slight thought of just pushing the girl down into the abyss. I shook the thought away as quick as I could, I'm not like that anymore./p  
p data-p-id="218215a9ec6b4ef6bb070897e9864d3d" /p  
p data-p-id="04f7ae801b35a7ba850ef19bb155434b"Still faintly hearing the terrible ideas running through my head I calmly instructed, "Dream, get a bit further from the edge." I then pointed towards a rock a bit behind us for her to sit on. She made a pouty face but then did as she was told. I have to admit, the rest of the day was nice./p 


End file.
